Materials such as insecticides, fertilizers, weed killers, ice-melt, grass seed, spices, glitter, sprinkles for cookies, powdered sugar, carpet cleaners/fresheners, or any other suitable material that a user typically disperses, often require a separate dispenser, such that the product is purchased in a bag or can and then placed in a separate device to disperse the product in the desired manner. In other cases, some users may attempt to disperse product directly from a bag or can not designed for dispersion. In such cases, the user may inadequately disperse the product by, for example, dispersing the product unevenly. Transfer of some materials such as insecticides, fertilizers, weed killers, ice-melt, from packaging to a dispersion device may inadvertently lead to contact with the user's skin which may be undesirable depending upon the chemical composition of the material.